The Senshi Wars Series 2: Lock And Load!
by Princess Destiny
Summary: The Sequel to 'Make It Snappy'. As agreed, Mamoru and Usagi meet on Friday night to have their water war, complete with spray guns and war paint! UxM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Senshi Wars Series 2: Lock And Load!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #212, 214 and 283 combined: Response Fanfic. The Sequel to 'Make It Snappy!'. As agreed, Mamoru and Usagi meet on Friday night to have their water war, complete with spray guns and war paint!  
Chapters: 1/3  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the Sequel to 'Make It Snappy!'. I personally like this one better than the first because well, a water-gun fight in the mall would be so cool and it's got a lot more romance.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Senshi Wars Series 2: **

**LOCK AND LOAD!**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Water gun? Check.

Military fatigues? Check.

War paint? Check.

Butterflies in the pit of stomach? Check!

Usagi gulped nervously and stared at her watch. It was 10 minutes to 6 and she was in the Mall's car park, waiting for her worst enemy to show. "Am I really going through with this?" she groaned out-loud, somehow not believing that she was about to go into battle with her worst enemy...in peak hour shopping no less!

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice. And I will kick Chiba Mamoru's _butt_ from here to the Moon!" she grinned at her words, blue eyes lighting up with mirth. Boy, if Mamoru had heard that battle cry, he'd have turned tail and run!

Her smile faded, leaving her lip pouting unhappily. Yeah right! He'd have carted her off to the loony bin! '_You_? Sailor Moon? Ha!'. "I can just hear him now." she muttered darkly, glaring down at her military boots. Surprising comfortable. And could she say 'wow?'! The Luna Pen kicked butt when it came to outfits!

"_Odango_?!" An incredulous voice came from behind the blonde and she spun to stare into Mamoru's eyes. He was standing right behind her, eyes going up and down her body and brows almost at his hairline. She looked...gorgeous. Her long hair swung down past her hips enticingly and her face was complete with two black stripes on each cheek. How...adorable.

The dark-haired man's lips firmed at the thought. No, Odango Atama was _not_ adorable! Or gorgeous. She was the enemy! She was-

"Yeah?" Usagi muttered at him, eyebrows also raised. He was also dressed in military fatigues, with a black and green stripe over each cheek. His hair fell rakishly into his eyes from over the black bandanna. Wow. Mamoru looked...gorgeous.

The blonde's blue eyes screwed up in horror. No, no! She wasn't attracted to him...remember?!

"Bad Mamoru. _Bad_ Mamoru!" Mamoru muttered under his breath repeatedly, telling himself that Usagi was anything but gorgeous and leggy and-oh god! Since when were military fatigues sexy?

"Bad Usagi. _Bad_ Usagi!" Usagi muttered over and over, avoiding his eyes.

They both suddenly realized what the other was saying at the same time and their head's rose, eyes meeting in shock.

"What?" They demanded simultaneously.

"Nothing!" Again, they answered together.

The Senshi of the Moon flushed and lowered her eyes to the ground, a hand rising to her hip to fiddle with the water gun holster. This was awkward! Damn it! She hadn't see him in days and she had thought that the attraction they'd felt in the Video store was just a fluke. No such luck! Grrr.

Mamoru stared at the blonde, eyes troubled. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to still feel attracted to her! Two damn minutes pressed against her intimately in a dark alley and he was mush! Grrr! It's just that...he saw her _differently_ now. Not so much the annoying blonde girl, as the annoying blonde attractive and kissible girl. He groaned out loud. This was unbelievable! He had to regain control of the situation.

**_'Raise your eyes! Raise your eyes!_**' Usagi gritted her teeth and lifted her head to stare defiantly into Mamoru's troubles one's. Eh! He looked as worried as she did! Was it possible that he was thinking of the other day in the alley too?

"Ready to go?" Mamoru asked her quietly, raising his wrist to his face and checking the watch. Precisely six PM. The sun was beginning to set, but the Mall would be packed. Plenty of cover.

"Ready when you are!" The blonde said cheerfully, looking down at her water gun to check the water level. She glanced at Mamoru to see that he was staring at her water gun too.

"You're packing well, Odango." he remarked, looking down at his own hip. Their water guns were roughly the same size, though different appearances. The gun was from a toy store and was as long as his hip to his knee. Good range. He'd picked well.

"You too." Usagi said shyly, eyes running over him again. Out of his usual green jacket, slacks and black shirt, Mamoru looked great. Good enough to eat. Arrgggh! She glared at Mamoru accusingly, as if it was all his fault. Which it was. How _dare_ he make her think of him as a guy after being the enemy for so long?

"It was only an _alley_!" she almost howled at him, before she could think.

Mamoru's eyes widened incredulously. She was thinking the same thing as him! His lips curved suddenly in mischief. "What was that, Odango?" he almost purred at her, moving closer until their feet were touching and their faces were only a feet centimeters away from each other.

No, no, no! He'd _heard_ that! He'd moved _closer_! Danger Will Robbenson! Sound alarms! The enemy has engaged!

Usagi gaped at him in utter shock, the attraction springing up between the again. How did this happen?! "Umm...I mean...er-that is..." she stammered, flushing brightly. There was only one course left open to it-and she took it. She swiftly reached down for her gun and drew it, pointing it at his chest firmly, the barrel under one arm. "Move away from the blonde!" she told him firmly, eyes locking onto his and betraying both determination and bewilderment.

"Excuse me?" The upperclassman took a step back, surprised at her action. He'd also been surprised by _his_ action! The way he'd purred at her and moved in as if he'd intended his next move to be a kiss. He groaned silently and glared at her. She was the enemy! What was she doing to him?

Mamoru swiftly drew his own gun and pointed it firmly at her chest, the guns brushing each other. "Lock and load, blondie." he drawled, giving her the old 'I'm a jerk, so beware' look.

"Thhhp!" Usagi retorted defiantly, backing off and keeping her eyes firmly on him. "Five minutes and get into position, then I'm coming for you, jerk!" she informed him. Then she turned and bolted through the car park into the Mall, ignoring the weird looks everyone gave her at the sight of the blonde in military clothing, war paint and a water gun.

Mamoru stared after her with a vicious grin. This was going to be _fun_! He began to run through the car park, heading for the other entrance. His blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as he ignored all the weird looks his get-up was getting him. Perhaps their war should have a forfeit this time? And from the amount of growing tension between them after a single act in an alley a few days ago, he was thinking that the forfeit might be something they could both enjoy...

* * *

Usagi headed immediately for the escalator to the second floor, doing a mental calculation of the two story building and it's set up. Two floors, several hundred stores. Hmm, they'd have to look out for security too. Her nose wrinkled thoughtfully as she ran through the crowds, seeking the perfect spot for an ambush. Should she take the offensive or defensive position? Both had their merits.

"I wonder what the winner gets?" she said aloud, then flushed. Would he ask for a kiss...? No, no, no! Her long hair swung about her crazily as she shook her head and came to a dead halt in the corridor. No kissing! He was the enemy! What was she _thinking_!? Arrgggh! She wasn't going to loose either!

"Defensive!" she suddenly decided, heading for the food hall. There was plenty of cover there and she could lie in wait for the jerk to find her. The jerk who looked good enough to eat.

"-Arrgggh!" The small girl screeched loudly, scaring everyone around her. What was _going on here_?!

* * *

A kiss?! Was he nuts? She'd kick his ass if he tried something like that! Even if she _was_ kissable. Especially in that outfit. She looked so adorable with her green bandana. She was practically mirroring him in every detail. But for size and cuteness.

"-Arrgggh!" he bellowed, scaring everyone around him. They carefully backed off, avoiding the water-gun wielding maniac. Should he take offensive or defensive? "Offensive." he decided. He was Tuxedo Kamen! He went looking for danger! It was his middle name!

Mamoru's expression became deadpan as he headed for the second story of the Mall. "Just call me Bond. James Bond." he muttered sarcastically. Odango would have bolted that way. She was pretty smart, he had to give her that. _And_ agile. He still couldn't believe that she's jumped over that tall video stand that was up to his neck in height. An impossible move for any normal person. How had she _done_ it? He'd been thinking about it for days and still had no answer.

Narrowed blue eyes swung around warily as he reached the second floor, looking for hiding spots. He'd have to look out for security. Where the heck could she be? He stared down the corridor, trying to sense her. He'd always crashed into her when he _wasn't_ looking for her-but now that he was, what if he couldn't?

"Good one, Chiba! Throw the gloves in before the battle even starts just because of a little old fashioned lust." he murmured under his breath in disbelief. This was just unbelievable! Two minutes! Two damn _minutes_ and his whole outlook to the ditzy blonde he fought with was changing for good.

"Grr," Mamoru growled, heading swiftly for the center of the Mall.

* * *

"Dum, dum, dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum." Usagi hummed the Mission Impossible theme under her breath as she crouch partially under a table in the middle of the food hall. Her cheeks were tinged with pink from all the looks she knew she was getting from everyone about her. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best plan of action she'd ever had. She groaned under her breath. The Mall had seemed a much better option than getting arrested for tossing property about in a Video store.

"What'cha do'n?" a small voice asked from her left.

Usagi's head swung that way to see two little boys, a little girl and their mother staring at her with gaping mouths.

"Military exercise." she informed them, trying to look tough. Now, if only they'd fall for it!

"In the _mall_?" The mother demanded, eyes wide in disbelief.

The Senshi of the Moon nodded, trying not to look sheepish. "Much safer than using real guns with blanks." she said solemnly, drawing on her TV knowledge. They used blanks in military scenarios, right?

"Sure," The mother still looked skeptical, but turned away.

Suuuuure, ignore the weird blonde! Usagi glared uncharitably about her, looking for the enemy. Where the heck was he?! Here she was getting all embarrassed and he hadn't showed! "What I wouldn't do for some binoculars..." she said aloud.

* * *

Where was she?! Mamoru had looked into every store, gun at the ready for her attack. Could it be that she was on the bottom floor? He groaned and entered the food hall on a whim, not really expecting her to be in such a crowded place. It was packed with Friday night shoppers eating and talking. The buzz of conversation drifted over him as he scanned the large room.

He almost missed it, but then did a double-take and grinned widely. She was there! Mamoru's grin became wolfish as he put his water gun in the holster and began weaving his way through the tables towards the blonde, who was crouching with her back towards him. She was looking the wrong way! This was too perfect.

Mamoru snuck up behind her and was about to draw his water gun, when he heard her comment about needing binoculars. She hadn't even sensed him! His lips twitched and he swiftly crouched down close behind her, breathing in the flowery scent from her blonde hair. She'd have a heart attack when she realized where he was!

The handsome upperclassman leaned in close till his lips were almost touching her ear.

* * *

"What do you need them for?" A voice asked in her ear, tickling her hair. It was said in a low whisper, so she assumed it was one of the little kids from the next table.

"To find a guy who's dressed like me." she answered absently.

"And you need binoculars for that?"

"Sure. It's too crowded in here. We military types need that sort of stuff." Usagi returned, nodding. Just call her Sailor Bond! Champion of er...whatza-me-callits and thinga-me-bobs of the spy kind. She grinned to herself, eyes scanning the area for Mamoru's familiar figure. She frowned. Maybe he was still on the bottom floor? She nibbled her lip.

"Is he cute?" The voice hissed at her again.

Usagi nodded absently. "Yeah."

"Gorgeous even?" The whisper went on.

"Absolutely," Usagi sighed, thinking about how drop dead gorgeous Mamoru had looked in his fatigues. It was a shame he was her enemy. She began nibbling on her lips again. "But totally undatable." she told the kid.

"Oh?"

"Yeah-he's the enemy. And until a few days ago, he was ugly."

"Huh?" The whisper rose slightly in incredulity.

"Umm...well, he was the enemy and the bane of my existence, but then something happened and I see him different now." Usagi began twiddling her thumbs, getting more anxious by the minute. Where _was_ he?! "But he's _still_ the enemy...even if he is gorgeous."

"I see," The whisperer said, sounding rather amused.

Usagi _really_ should have been paying attention.

"So then...would you say he's kissable?" The whisper was said right into her ear, warm skin brushing hers.

Usagi's eyes widened. Was he kissable?! Mamoru? The enemy? Good question. Well..._hell yeah_! "Definitely." she told the kid, flushing brightly. Boy, for a little kid, those questions were sure adult!

"I'll take that as an offer." The voice rose to their normal tones and purred into her ear in satisfaction.

_Fuck_! Usagi's eyes went wide in shock and horror as she recognized Mamoru's voice! She spun around to face him and had only seconds to see that he was kneeling close behind her, eyes gleaming.

The dark-haired man reached out for Usagi's shoulders and jerked her to his chest, lips swooping down. Before she could even gasp in surprise, his lips had claimed hers in a possessive kiss.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Mamoru was kissing her! And god it felt so good! Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensations bombarded her and her stomach exploded into electricity.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Two will be out tomorrow. Chapter Three is almost done, so will be ready the day after.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Senshi Wars Series 2: Lock And Load!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #212, 214 and 283 combined: Response Fanfic. The Sequel to 'Make It Snappy!'. As agreed, Mamoru and Usagi meet on Friday night to have their water war, complete with spray guns and war paint!  
Chapters: 2/3  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Two as promised. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this old Fanfic. As soon as I can get over my writer's block and I'm going to get some final Chapters of Fanfics out. I'm writing quite slow at the moment. Sigh

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Senshi Wars Series 2: **

**LOCK AND LOAD!**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Okay, so there were three things Usagi could do in retaliation. One; scream. Two; hit him. Three; spray him. Mamoru tensed in apprehension as he pulled back from the blonde.

Their eyes met and there was a dead silence.

Then Usagi screamed, hit him and yanked her watergun from the floor. "Mamoru-_eat water_!" She shouted at him, thrusting the gun into his mouth and squeezing.

**_Gurgle, gurgle._**

Or-she could do all of the above. Mamoru's eyes were wide as he spluttered on the water in his mouth. It dribbled down his chin and soaked his shirt.

But the blonde was not done yet. "Arrgggh!" She yelled in horrid embarrassment, jerking the water gun back and wildly spraying in every direction. It soaked Mamoru _and_ the neighboring tables.

"Hey!" Several people screamed at her, taking cover behind newspapers, coffee cups and their tables.

"Odango," Mamoru yelled, hastily drawing his own water gun and spraying her liberally. Oh great! He winced. Now she was pissed!

"Arrgggh!" They both shouted at the same time, fingers firmly on the triggers of their waterguns. Soon, they were both soaking from head to toe and out of ammo.

"Oh my god! I'm so _embarassed_!" Usagi wailed, hands to her red cheeks. She turned and ran off-then fell down.

Thunk

She was up again in seconds, but tripped over a chair near the edge of the hall.

Thunk

Mamoru watched her go with a bemused expression. What on earth had possessed him to _kiss_ her?! "I must be nuts."

* * *

Usagi ran like the devil himself was after him, blonde pigtails flying after her. She clutched her empty water gun to her chest and bolted for the nearest bathroom, ignoring all the stared she knew she was receiving. He'd kissed her. _Kissed_ her!

"I don't believe it!" She burst out in shock. Chiba Mamoru had lip locked with her. Odango Atama, his worst enemy. Was the world coming to an end!?

Gasping, she crashed into the bathroom door and shoved her way inside, startling several women and girls inside fixing their makeup at the mirror and washing their hands at the basins. "Excuse me!" She said, going to a free basin, putting her plastic gun on the shelf above it and staring at her face as if it belonged to a stranger.

A girl looked back at her, with mussed, wet blonde hair and a dirty black and white face. Oh just _great_! Mamoru's spraying her at such close range had put bizarre and freaky-looking streaks in her war-paint, making her look like a side-show reject.

"Mommy, she's scary!" A little girl said from somewhere.

The blonde looked down to her left and saw a small red-haired girl there, clutching at her mother's girl. She opened her mouth to explain, but then changed her mind. She and the mother exchanged a weird look and then the woman left with kid in tow.

"I have a weird life, but then, I already knew that when I accepted this gig." Usagi muttered, turning back to the mirror. She watched as the others all left from the corner of her eye and breathed a sigh of relief. Sure! Leave the freak girl alone! As soon as the door closed, she was in motion, grabbing a handful of paper towels and shoving them under the water, then scrubbing at her face. She looked up and groaned. Oh great! Now her face looked all red and had little bits of paper stuck on it!

"Mamoru," She growled in anger. "This is all _your fault_!"

* * *

The upper-classman paused at the tap as an uncomfortable tingling suddenly began behind his shoulders and was gone. He frowned. Why did he have the weirdest feeling someone had just been talking about him? Something not so nice? He grinned. Had to be Usagi! "Boy was she upset." He chuckled, refilling his water gun. He was currently out the back of the mall where she would never think to look for him. The way she'd high-tailed it out of there, she'd been too angry and flustered to even _think_ of following him anyway.

Score one for Tuxie, nil for Odango!

The handsome upperclassman frowned thoughtfully. Since they'd lost count in the video store, their tally had to begin all over. So his kiss had essentially been a kill. A slow satisfied grin spread over his lips. And yes, he had enjoyed it. Who would have thought? Never in a million years would he have considered kissing Odango Atama until that video store incident and then when they'd been pressed against each other in the alley something had suddenly clicked. Call it what you will, but _he_ knew an instant attraction when he felt it and she might have been a little young, but he knew she felt it too, especially after her little comment in the car park before their fight.

"Besides," He reminded himself, turning off the tap and straightening. He closed the cap on the gun and tested it against the wall. Perfect. His eyes glinted with mischief. "She said I was kissable."

Chiba Mamoru strode back into the service hall and peered into the mall looking for his quarry. She was nowhere to be seen. Hmm, probably still trying to fix her hair and paint. He smirked. She should have been wearing waterproof paint, silly Odango! Everyone knew that you had to wear that sort of thing in a water fight! Her face hadn't looked so pretty as she'd run off. He licked his lips, remembering the last of her. Still...that kiss had sure been something else. But it wouldn't happen again. He'd only done it to get her off guard and it had worked. Usagi was still his worst enemy and this was war.

"Look out Odango Atama," He murmured, stepping out into the corridor, gun at ready. "Here I come!"

* * *

It wasn't happening again, damn it! Usagi glared at her reflection as the transformation faded. She was once again perfectly clad in her commando gear. A pity she hadn't remembered to use the Luna Pen _before_ she'd almost scrubbed her face raw! Gritting her teeth, she silently cursed Mamoru again, grabbed her gun and headed for the door of the ladies bathroom.

"If he thinks he's kissing me again, he has another thing coming!" Not that it hadn't been wonderful. She blushed. But, he'd done it to get a score damn it! It was jerk one, Usagi nil and she wasn't having it! When she saw his smirking face, he was getting a mouth-full of water! She was Sailor Moon, champion of justice and no upper-class jerk was going to get the best of her. How dare he use his experience as an older man to catch her off guard?!

Usagi _still_ couldn't believe he'd stuck up behind her and kissed her! What a dirty trick. But grr, how _could_ she had said he was kissable?

Head lowering in defeat as she left the bathroom, the small blonde girl almost walked right into the front window of a shop. "Oops?" She said, jerking to a halt an inch from disaster. She stared at the kitchen goods and blushed. "Get it together!" Usagi berated herself, turning on her heel and swiftly searching the area with her blue eyes. She couldn't see him anywhere. Hmm.

The Senshi of the Moon squeezed her gun to her side under her elbow and hunkered down, pigtails dragging along the ground as she rushed over to the edge of the second floor balcony and peered over. At first, she spotted nothing and then a familiar figure in fatigues sauntered out into the court below as if he owned the place. She scowled darkly, almost jumping up and taking aim at his arrogant head. "Take it easy, solider." She muttered, calming. She was a Senshi, damn it. And she would act like it now.

Blue eyes carefully assessed the area. Hmm, why was he standing out in the open like that? Was it a trap? Just what the heck was that jerk doing walking around like a sitting duck? "Is he trying to lose?" She asked herself, exasperated. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

* * *

Where the hell _was_ she? Mamoru scowled around, gun at the ready under his arms. His nerves were beginning to get severely frazzled. The blonde had been gone for ten minutes and here he was offering himself up as bait and she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he was on the wrong side of the mall? "Damn," He muttered under his breath, eyes moving carefully over each store on the ground floor. He then scanned the upper floor. Nothing. Where the heck was she?!

Could it be that she was even more conniving then he first suspected? Alright, so she was of the female sex and had a natural flair in that area, but this was Odango Atama they were talking about. She tripped over her own feet! She hit him with things.

"She also leaps tall buildings in a single bound," The dark-haired man reminded himself, remembering the sight of the blonde leaping over the video stall backwards in shock. He'd never, ever forget. No normal girl could do that, no matter what she said. And he'd have to sit down and seriously think that one over. But right then, he had a battle to wage.

"-So where the heck _is_ she?" He bellowed, startling everyone around him. He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. Usagi had better get there before someone called mall security and had him carted away to a loony bin!

* * *

It _was_ that easy! Usagi faltered as she snuck up behind Mamoru. "I don't believe it." She hissed under her breath. He wasn't even looking! She jerked and almost ran away when he bellowed, but then noticed that he still hadn't turned around. He was staring in the completely wrong direction. The battle was won! Triumph filled her as she dove into a pot plant display, rested her water gun on the edge of a pot and took careful aim.

The gleeful blonde aimed right at the seat of his pants and pressed on the trigger. "_Fire_!" She shouted.

* * *

The upper-classman just _had_ to be looking the other way when the enemy attacked. His first clue was a hollered word, the second an unpleasant wet sensation on his backside. He whirled about to see his blonde nemesis hiding behind a pot plant, her gun aimed right at him, spraying a steady stream of water. His blue eyes narrowing, he dodged and rushed at her.

Usagi eeped and stopped spraying. She tried to run, but tripped over her own feet and went tumbling to the ground. The blonde shrieked as she went down in a tangle of limbs and hair.

Thunk

She landed hard on her arms and butt ungracefully, her water gun skidding away a few feet. "Ouchie..." She moaned, rubbing at her elbows. This felt _so_ familiar! Well, at least she wasn't wearing her fuku this time around and hadn't been humilated by having her skirt fly up around her armpits. Boy had her face turned red when that had happened one time in front of Tuxedo Kamen! Booted feet came into her view and she scowled at them. Bloody Mamoru! Her eyes trailed up over his army pants and then his black shirt and finally to the gun pointed directly at her.

"Do you surrender?" Mamoru drawled, grinning at her.

"I claim a cease-fire on the grounds that I'm injured." She sulked, getting onto her knees and glaring at him. "Are you going to shoot or help me up?" Usagi demanded, holding out a hand. Then she blinked. Was she really asking her enemy for help? She started to pull her hand back, but was dead surprised when Mamoru suddenly lowered his weapon and grasped her hand in his warm one and yanked her to her feet.

He chuckled at her stunned expression, having seen her begin to withdraw her request for aid. There was nothing he liked to do more than discompose the Odango! "We can have a time out," Mamoru drawled. He grinned down at her. "You're a pretty pathetic sparing partner though." He joked. "One fall and you're asking for a break?"

"Hey!" She yelped, dropping the hand she didn't know she'd still been holding and shoving him hard in the chest. Usagi smiled in satisfaction when he stumbled and dropped his gun.

"That was uncalled for," Mamoru's eyebrows lowered and he glared at her. "Odango Atama!" He added.

"Jerk!" She glared back.

They fumed at each other for a long moment, the petite blonde and the tall man practically looming over her.

And then he grinned. "You look like a ruffled bunny." He chuckled, knowing how to push her buttons.

"_What_?!" She fairly shrieked at him in outrage. "Would you mind repeating that, you creep?"

"Sure I would," The dark-haired man murmured, reaching out for her shoulders. She was startled once again as he pulled her closer and bent over so his face was on level with hers. She licked her lips and his eyes zeroed in on them for a second before he managed to pull his eyes back to hers. He smiled mockingly. "_Ruffled bunny_."

"I am going to _kill you_, Chiba!" The Senshi of the Moon shouted into his face, eyes blazing wrath.

"Sure you will. And I'm the King of Earth." He added fuel onto the fire, by taunting her with more bunny jokes. Her name did mean rabbit of the moon, come to think of it. Mamoru frowned. Weird, that.

"You creep," She wailed, yanking back on his arms, but he refused to let her go. She stomped down on his foot hard and was rewarded with loud cursing. Ha ha! Eat that, Mamoru!

"Do you want me to spank you?" He gritted through his teeth. Mamoru was amused when she paled and then blushed bright red. His anger went out the window at her reaction. Well, well. Was it possible that Odango wasn't as innocent as he assumed? That kiss had sure been amazing...his eyes dropped again to her lips and he wondered if she'd hit him if he kissed her again.

"Don't even _think_ about it." Usagi growled at him, seeing where his blue eyes were staring. So help her, if his lips headed towards hers again, she'd knock him into next sunday! Her face went red again as he grinned at her wolfishly.

"And how do you know what I was thinking unless you were thinking it too?" The dark-haired man asked her silkily.

"Pervert." She told him, eyes averted. God, how did they even get into this conversation? She tried to yank herself away again, but he wouldn't let her go. She sighed, resigned. Who would have even thought that this would be happening three days ago? First the fight in the video store and now this? Why did that baka have to kiss her and make it all complicated? It had added a whole new dimension to their relationship! Now their fights were just plain awkward!

Usagi was thinking about their kiss! He could tell. He smiled. But then as Mamoru held the fuming girl by the shoulders, he suddenly noticed something. She was _bone dry_. Her long blonde hair _and_ her clothes. "Wait just a damned minute-" He growled at her, eyes incredulous.

Coming out of her thoughts at his tone of voice, she blinked at him. "What?" Usagi said, licking her lips nervously. She didn't like that look in his eyes. Something was up.

"Would you mind explaining to me, just how the hell you're dry, Odango?" The upper-classman demanded of her, eyes moving up and down her form. He quickly spun her around, a hand moving down her back. He mischievously felt over her backside on the way down her legs and heard her gasp.

Then he swore as she spun back and slapped him, eyes blazing. "Okay, I deserved that." Mamoru groaned. Still, he had gotten revenge for her drenching his backside.

"Yes, you _did._" She snapped. "Keep your hands to yourself!" The blonde felt a blush rise and cursed her fair skin. Had Mamoru really just...just felt her butt? Well, run his hands over it. Maybe it'd been an accident? Usagi eyed him uncertainly as he watched her ruefully. "Unless, you're hand slipped?" She said tentatively.

Mamoru's mouth snapped shut and he stared at her innocent expression _so_ tempted to lie. Yes or no? He mentally groaned. Oh god, what was coming over him? This girl was his enemy. He'd never have even considered kissing her or running his hand over her ass two days ago, but that's exactly what he'd done. She blinked at his continued silent. Lie it was. She was too damned young to know what sort of a hentai an older man was.

"My hand slipped," He nodded. The he frowned at her, crossing his arms. They both ignored as everyone around them stared at the two people in commando uniforms, waterguns lying at their feet. "My point was, Odango Atama. Just how the hell can you explain being bone dry in the space of fifteen minutes, when I am clearly still soaking?"

Usagi's mouth fell open in horror. **_'Oh my god!_**'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Three is almost done, so will be ready in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Senshi Wars Series 2: Lock And Load!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #212, 214 and 283 combined: Response Fanfic. The Sequel to 'Make It Snappy!'. As agreed, Mamoru and Usagi meet on Friday night to have their water war, complete with spray guns and war paint!  
Chapters: 3/3  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2006**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the last part for this Fanfic. It's really romantic. And was _so_ hard to write. I had writer's block and was able to write Hellsing okay, but this one was hard to write for some reason. Gah.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Senshi Wars Series 2: **

**LOCK AND LOAD!**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Dry?" Usagi's blue eyes went wide and she glanced down at her clothes. Oh dear, she _was_ completely dry. What on earth could she say to that? Mamoru would never believe she was Sailor Moon anyway...and it just wasn't something you blurted out to your worst enemy. She bit her lip in vexation and peered upwards to try and figure out what the dark-haired man was thinking.

He was frowning at her, deep blue eyes thoughtful and suspicious.

"Yes, why are you completely _dry_, Odango?" Mamoru demanded, looking her over from head to toe. Not even her hair was wet. What was going on here? And she looked very guilty. His frown deepened as he saw her scuff a booted toe, a freaked-out expression on her face.

"Er-" The blonde girl looked anywhere but into the dark-haired man's eyes, trying desperately to think up an excuse. Oh! Usagi smiled as an idea popped into her head. "I bought two outfits and changed into this when I got wet!"

Way to go Sailor Moon!

She was lying; Mamoru just knew it. But her lie sounded so damn plausible... If Tsukino Usagi was not telling the truth, then what on earth was going on here. It wasn't the first thing strange about her he had noticed, after all. No normal person could back-flip over something taller than them?

"And your hair? I know you can't dry as much hair as you have in only fifteen minutes." The dark-haired man glared into her eyes.

The hair, oh darn it. "A dryer! Yes, I brought a hair drier with me as well." She laughed nervously, wishing something would happen to distract Mamoru from his inquisition.

A youma even?!

"Your shoes?" Mamoru almost growled out, losing patience. The more he looked at her dry hair and clothing, the less plausible it all sounded. If she had short hair, okay maybe. And if she hadn't reapplied the paint to her face so perfectly. And perhaps if actually having _two_ pairs of commando outfits and boots wasn't so unlikely...

"Another pair-" Usagi began, eyes narrowing. This was getting beyond a joke. He was like a dog with a bone!

"Paint too?" Mamoru broke in sarcastically, leaning in closer. Maybe he could use his superior height to intimate her? But the blonde looked at him angrily and leaned in too. Her face was practically touching his chin, and she was on her tippy-toes to get closer.

"You betcha." Usagi said brightly, basking in the satisfaction of having thwarted the arrogant jerk. He had nothing on her. Not a thing. However-her blue eyes flickered anxiously at the thought-if she had to, she would do something outrageous to escape Mamoru.

The blonde smiled at him smugly and Mamoru suddenly got a wicked thought in his mind. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her against him. She shrieked as she came into contact with his soaking form. "Hey! _Hey_!" She yelped, trying to pull back, but it was like his arms were steel bands about her back and waist.

"Keep still and take the punishment," The dark-haired man drawled into her ear, leaning down to rest his chin against her hair. "I know you're lying somehow, so be a good girl."

"A good girl?!" The blonde grouched in disbelief. He was hugging her! Even if he was trying to get her all wet again, it still remained that the jerk had her in his embraced. Usagi squirmed to get away from him, but Mamoru wouldn't let even an inch between them.

People were staring.

Mamoru grinned down at her in amusement when he sensed her confusion and embarrassment. If he had known this sort of thing flustered Usagi as much as a kiss, he would have done it much earlier. He quickly rubbed against her from head to toe, making sure to thoroughly drench her.

"Mamoru!" She shrieked in outrage, wiggling out of his arms. She almost fell onto her butt, but he grabbed her again. "Let go now, buster, or you'll regret it." Usagi warned.

"What are you going to do? Throw a video at me, Odango?" The upperclassman mocked, face moving closer so that their noses almost touched. He didn't know why he was doing this, holding her and acting so unlike himself. Maybe it was because an unspoken attraction simmered between them. He _did_ like this small blonde girl though, Mamoru was honest enough with himself to admit it.

Sailor Moon wouldn't have taken any of this crap, and Mamoru was no Tuxedo Kamen...even if he was really gorgeous. "Okay," She mentally shrugged, then brought her booted foot down onto his. The dark-haired man gave a cry of surprise, and then her forehead was slamming into his chin.

Mamoru cursed loudly and let her go, not caring for a moment that she had fallen hard to the ground. His chin felt like someone had shoved a hot poker into it. He put a finger to his mouth and checked if he was bleeding.

"I did warn you," Usagi bit her lip, feeling terribly guilty. Mamoru stared at her accusingly and she flushed. Okay so perhaps that had been a little too excessive. "I'm sorry." She muttered contritely, getting awkwardly to her feet. She backed away carefully as his eyes narrowed.

"Not sorry enough, Odango Atama," He growled at her, taking a threatening step forward. He didn't care if people had stopped to gawk at them. Usagi had head-butted his chin!

The Senshi of the Moon squeaked in alarm when she saw a vengeful gleam in Mamoru's eyes. "Just a minute, you started this." She held up her hands in front of her to try and keep him off. Then her eyes fell on her water-gun.

"I _hugged_ you and wet you a little and you tried to beat me up!" Mamoru said indignantly.

"What were you doing hugging me in the first place, we're enemies!" Usagi snapped back. She eyed him, then dove for her gun.

The war was on again? Mamoru cursed under his breath and dove for his own gun.

They both rolled expertly, grabbing their water-guns as they passed and came up onto their knee's, aiming.

"I'm going to fire!" The Senshi of the Moon threatened, feeling somehow that she owed Mamoru for almost bloodying his lip. She winced and waited for him to shoot her.

Mamoru frowned as he saw Usagi hesitate, but then he shrugged and let her have it right in the face. She spluttered and choked, then her finger pressed on the trigger and she sprayed him back. Well, that was more like it!

The next few minutes were spent firing water at each other, while using various things as cover. Some of the cover were _people_. There was a lot of yelling and swearing, but by the time the two were thoroughly soaking wet, they were grinning at each other like idiots.

"Guys, Security is coming." A woman in a Mall uniform hissed to them from the side.

Mamoru stared at Usagi. "Crap. But oh well, I expected them a long time ago."

The blonde nodded, smile fading. She stared hard at Mamoru for a long moment, wondering when they'd gotten to such a comfortable stage that they were _grinning_ together. Damn it! He was the enemy. There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

Retreat!

The petite girl turned and bolted away like there was no tomorrow. When she got out of sight, she shoved the water-gun into her sub-space pocket. It was part of her disguise after all, and she might de-transform to find a limb missing...or an important piece of her clothing? Flushing, she put her hands to her cheeks and darted into a service hall.

After a stunned moment, Mamoru raced after her. He looked down at his gun and his gear and decided to abandon the weapon. As he passed a little boy, he shoved the huge water-gun into his hands. "It's a Christmas present!" He exclaimed without stopping. Blue eyes sought an elusive blonde and saw her run into a service hall.

Alone at last!

Usagi gaped at him as he rushed down the hallway towards her. She turned a corner and found that it was a dead-end baring the fire exit. But if she used that, the alarm would go off. "Damn, damn. How did he follow so quickly?" She muttered under her breath, pressing her back against the wall next to the door and waiting.

Mamoru slowed to a walk as he rounded the corner and found a very wet, cornered bunny. Well, that's what she _looked_ like with her long hair hanging in pony-tails. It was something that had popped into his head before. Didn't Usagi actually mean rabbit anyway? "Well, well. Looks like I have you cornered. Surrender gracefully, Odango." He grinned at her mischievously.

The blonde girl glared back, knowing she was beat. But wait-where was his gun? She looked pointedly at his empty hands. "I don't see your weapon jerk, therefore I don't need to surrender." She stuck her nose in the air and tried to ignore the way he loomed over her like some comic bad-guy.

"Oh really?" He said silkily, moving forward. She tried to get away, but the wall was at her back. Mamoru's hands rose slowly and he placed them on her shoulders. "I don't see _your_ gun either."

"I uh..." Usagi swallowed hard as his body-heat permeated her wet clothing. The dark-haired man slowly leant into her so that she was pinned against the wall and she could only tip her head back to prevent her nose from mashing into his chest. "What are you doing?!" She demanded in disbelief, her mind flashing back to the day they had fled the video store.

Why was Mamoru now constantly _touching_ her? They were still enemies? Right?!

When he saw the panic in her blue eyes, Mamoru couldn't resist a chuckle. "You might not have a weapon, but you're-" His face moved down towards hers. "-completely at my-" His lips touched Usagi's. "Mercy."

To Usagi's shock and delight, she found herself being kissed senseless by her nemesis. Once again all thoughts raced out of the window and her small hands clutched at his clothing. All she could feel was his warm lips over hers and the attraction simmering between them.

But this was crazy! This was not something Mamoru and Usagi did. She wrenched her head back from his, panting lightly. "Mamoru!" She growled under her breath, shoving him away.

Mamoru let himself be pushed away, surprised at his actions. Had he just kissed Usagi _again_? What the world coming to an end. "I must be crazy." He said quietly, eyeing her carefully. She was flushed and looked annoyed, but she hadn't hit him this time. Was it progress?

"You kissed me again!" The blonde accused, trying to catch her breath. What was going on here anyway? They were waging a war against each other, but there were kisses involved... Usagi shrieked in mortification and tried to kick him.

The dark-haired man laughed and scooped her into his arms again, trapping her arms at her sides. "I sort of like you like this, all flustered."

"Let go or I'm stomping on your toes." She muttered, trying to ignore his taunting look. Great, Mamoru had found another way to get to her and that was hugging her. The world had ended!

"Maybe I should tell your friends about all the fun we've been having, hmm?" He purred into her ear.

Usagi gave a little shriek and struggled loose of his embrace, pushing firmly at his muscled chest. He wouldn't let her shove him far. Only enough so that their faces were a few centimetres apart and their eyes were looking into each other's.

"Mamoru!" She hissed in mortification. "If you _ever_ tell my friends that you kissed me like this, I'll kill you and they'll _never find the body_!" She swore, eyes blazing and cheeks a fiery red.

Mamoru thought she looked so adorably embarrassed and yet, so much little a furious kitten reading to scratch his eyes out that he almost kissed her again. He chuckled and ran a finger down the side of her face. Her blue eyes widened nervously and she licked her lips, drawing his attention. Why had he never realised just how attractive this girl was? Until he'd held her in his arms and his lips had possessed hers, he'd never even known just what chemistry had existed between them. All those fights they'd had for months had been hiding something else.

Thank god for the video store!

And Odango, young as she was, was still struggling with herself and trying to figure it out. Oh well, he'd wait for her. Meanwhile, he'd have fun at it! "Don't worry," He whispered, lips moving in till they just brushed hers. Her breathed mingled with his and he felt her heart flutter like a trapped bird against his own. "I don't kiss and tell!"

"Mamoru?" Usagi said, before he could properly kiss her. She couldn't let him kiss her again! When he did that, her mind went out the window! Oh, why was everything so _complicated_ now? Where had her enemy gone?!

"Yes?" He murmured, his bottom lip caressing hers momentarily.

The blonde girl gasped at the sensation, almost melting into his arms, but then she remembered just who he was and stiffened. "Who won?" She asked him, keeping her voice deliberately light.

The upper-classman frowned and stared into her eyes, then smiled against her warmth. So...she wanted to play still? Alright, he'd play with her! He pulled back and released her, grinning fully as she slumped and gave a huge sigh of open relief. So, he made her really nervous did he? Hmm, he'd have to remember that one. "Another tie, I'd say," Mamoru said reluctantly. "We seem to be making a habit of that."

"Great. Rematch then?" The blonde groaned at him. She took her water-gun out of her sub-space pocket behind her back, then pulled it out and clutched it to her chest like a teddy-bear. It would keep Mamoru away at least!

He hadn't see where that came from, right?!

Usagi eyed him sourly as he continued to grin at her with that look in his eyes. She swallowed in remembrance of his lips on hers. God but it had felt so good. She looked away. "I need a rest first. Let's just meet sometime and we'll plan it then."

"Are you chickening out?" He drawled, grinning playfully.

"Hardly!" She burst out, glaring. She flounced away, waving a hand over her shoulder. "See you around, jerk."

"Odango," Mamoru responded, watching her go. Oh yeah, life was just getting really fun...but where the hell had her water-gun been hiding?

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The Sequel involves a movie and a pop-corn fight. I'm not sure when I'll be writing it though.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
